Some enterprises provide users with computing devices such as smartphones. These enterprises can impose restrictions on the usage of devices issued to users by way of a device management framework that is provided by the operating system of the device. For example, devices that are running a variant of the Android™ operating system can be enrolled with a management service using application programming interfaces (APIs) or other capabilities that are embedded within the operating system of the device. A management component can also be installed on a client device so the device can be locally managed by the management component and remotely managed by the management service. For example, an administrator can define policies or profiles that are associated with a particular client device through the management service, which can transmit the policies or profiles to the client device. The management component on the client device can install or enforce the policies or profiles on the client device. Additionally, the management service can issue commands to the management component to take certain actions on the client device.
In some scenarios, an information technology (IT) administrator or user might have to provision a large number of client devices that are deployed to users of an enterprise. Provisioning client devices can require the installation of the management component and configuration of various enrollment parameters on the client device to ensure that the client device is enrolled with the management service and that the operating system of the client device is configured such that the management component is granted administrative or owner privileges over the client device. This can be a time consuming and manual process for an IT administrator to perform on a potentially large number of client devices.